


and we all fall down

by mikan_13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Canon Compliant, M/M, Mastermind AU, Past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_13/pseuds/mikan_13
Summary: Shirogane Tsumugi is the MastermindIsn't she?
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	and we all fall down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'll be updating my yttd/danganronpa fic soon, for now here's something I wrote on the holidays :)
> 
> I didn't want to spoil the reveal, but you can probably guess who the alternate mastermind is by reading the tags. The ending is up for interpretation, and the motives behind the killing game go unsaid, so you can do what you like with it. Now, let's get into the story. . .

The only person that could have killed Rantaro Amami. . . 

The only person that could have masterminded the entire game,

It’s you isn’t it, Tsumugi Shirogane?

The Ultimate Cosplayer just stood there; her entire body racked with tremors. Though her mouth was agape, no words came out, just a strangled cry that echoed throughout the trial room. When Shuichi looked at her, he didn’t see a cold-hearted killer, just a plain girl with a geeky talent. However, she was the only one that could have killed Rantaro in the library, therefore the mastermind was no – one but Tsumugi herself. The remaining survivors patiently waited for an answer from the bluette, who continued to shake and tremble. 

“Give it up Tsumugi, you’re the only person with access to the library during that time” the Ultimate Assassin glared in her direction, eyes turning a deep shade of crimson. 

“Nyeh, you’re the mastermind??” Himiko said in disbelief, her word’s certainly more compassionate than Maki’s. 

“Logically, it does make sense. You’re the only one that could have done it” Keebo said, obviously trying to analyse the situation. Shuichi looked from his classmates back to the Ultimate Cosplayer, who still hadn’t said a word. Just as he was about to coax an answer, she opened her mouth. 

“But. . . it – it wasn’t me” Tsumugi said, tears welling up in her cerulean eyes. Shuichi had expected her to refute the claim, yet he didn’t expect her to become so emotional. Truth be told, he would rather a shouting hothead then the blubbering mess before him. Usually the culprits preferred to scream in his face, not break down in tears. 

“How can you still say that after all the evidence presented? Aside from Kaede and Rantaro, you were the only person that wasn’t with the group during the murder. Give it up already” Maki said coldly, her stoic expression unwavering. 

“I-I just needed to go to the bathroom, that’s all! I didn’t even k-know there was a secret p-passage! Please, believe me!” Tsumugi cried. Shuichi felt a pang in his heart. All the clues led to this answer, so why didn’t it feel right? Could the kind-hearted cosplayer, who cared so much for Kaede and Gonta, who was willing to die for Kirumi, who never gave up on her friends – could she really be the Mastermind?

“Tsumugi, we already discussed that the person responsible for Rantaro’s death had to be the Mastermind. If it’s not you, who else could it be?” Shuichi tried to reason with her, attempting to lure out a confession. The girl just cried harder; he could even see a thin veil of snot trickling down from her nose. 

“I don’t know! Please! It’s not me!” Tsumugi pleaded. “This is a trap! I can’t be the Mastermind!” Shuichi considered the possibility that she really was innocent, though he was sure he had gone over everything. He went to speak up, however he was unexpectedly interrupted by the two-toned bear. 

“Time’s up! It’s voting time!” Monokuma cacked, bringing the Ultimate Cosplayer to her knees. 

“I don’t understand. . . what did I do?” Tsumugi sobbed, clutching at her arms.

“Enough of this, let’s just vote and get it over with” Harukawa said sadly, even she was struggling to hold back her feelings. 

“Hold on just a second! Maybe- “

“Shuichi, there’s no one else it could be” Keebo interrupted. “Perhaps she is trying to pull a Kirumi on us, don’t let your emotions warp your judgement.”

The Ultimate Detective looked at everyone in turn before lowering his gaze to the voting pad. His arguments had been correct the entire time, this wasn’t any different. Still, he couldn’t ignore the unease that welled up in his stomach as he pressed his finger to Tsumugi’s smiling face. In an instant, the screen was gone, replaced with the godforsaken wheel containing everyone’s icons. It spun around, inevitably landing on the Ultimate Cosplayer’s Chibi. 

Before a glowing red x painted their vision red. 

“Upupupu! Guess who chose the wrong Mastermind!” Monokuma cacked, as the students turned to one another in horror. 

“Wahhhhh, I told you it wasn’t me!” Tsumugi cried, tears streaming down her face. 

“What?” Maki said, face as white as a ghost. Her hands clenched the edges of her trial stand, turning a deep shade of purple. 

“We couldn’t have been wrong! I swore everything led to Tsumugi” Himiko gasped.

“How. . . How could I let this happen?” Keebo said bitterly. If robots could feel pain, he was undoubtably in anguish. 

“Wait, if Tsumugi isn’t the Mastermind, who is?” Shuichi asked, trying to wrap his head around it all. 

“Monokuma, you better tell us who the culprit is! Or I’ll use my magic to curse you!” Himiko cried, barring her teeth at the bear. 

“Hey! Not fair, you were supposed to figure it out! Jeez, do I have to do everything for you kids?” Monokuma huffed, before resuming a ‘thinking’ position. “I thought it would be obvious who the masterminds were, I mean c’mon, the evidence is right there!”

Wait. 

“Did you say. . . Masterminds?” Shuichi gasped. “As in, there are two people?”

“Were two people – ah! I’ve already given too much away” Monokuma said grinning. His classmates had no rebuttal to his words, standing there in utter confusion. 

“Nyeh?? Two Masterminds?” Himiko gulped, grabbing onto the edges of her hat. 

“Two of us. . .” Maki said in disbelief. Shuichi frowned, having caught on to Monokuma’s use of the word ‘were.’

“Actually Maki, I think he means the Masterminds are no longer among us. The use of the past tense when discussing them leads me to believe they’re both ‘dead’” Shuichi air quoted the last word with his trembling fingers, watching everyone’s face fall.

“You’re saying two of our deceased friends. . . are the Masterminds?”  
“Yes, that’s precisely what I’m saying” Shuichi said gravely. 

“So, who is it?” Himiko asked, glancing at all the dead portraits. Her eyes seemed to linger on Angie and Tenko’s a bit longer. 

“Well, we can deduce that the Masterminds were not the victims in their respective cases” Shuichi said, his talent beginning to come into play as he thought long and hard about the suspect list. Himiko’s face fell, before she quickly returned to normal. Judging on her reaction, she probably wanted to see her friends one last time, not really caring about the dire circumstances. He knew that feeling well, but he couldn’t let that cloud his judgement. 

“And why is that?” Maki asked, narrowing her eyes.

“If you think about it, we were 100% certain that the victims were deceased. Everyone saw with their own eyes and felt with their hands, there’s no way any of them could fake their deaths.”

“Yeah, okay” Maki said, understanding Shuichi’s reasoning. 

“So, that only leaves the blackened” Himiko said, eyes wide in fear. 

“In the end, it comes down to who’s execution would be easiest to fake” Shuichi said, a grimace on his face. He didn’t want to accuse anyone of being the Mastermind, yet alone one of his dead friends. 

“Well, we can rule out Kaede” Keebo said, looking at the Ultimate Detective. “Her death. . . it was most certainly real.” Shuichi glanced down, the vivid memory of her execution replaying in his mind. 

“Following that logic, we can rule out Kirumi as a potential suspect. She fell from a great height in front of our eyes” Maki added. 

“Nyeh, didn’t Korekiyo turn into a spirit?” Himiko said, looking at the sky. “He would’ve had to use magic to fake that, and I’m the only mage here!”

“That leaves us with Gonta and- “

“No,” Maki abruptly cut him off, “Kaito isn’t the Mastermind, we don’t need to consider him.”

“We need to consider everyone here. As much as I doubt it’s him, we need to go over every possibility” Shuichi tried to reason with her. 

“We saw him die, case closed” she said, her eyes once again flashing crimson.

“A-actually, there’s something o-off with his execution.” Everyone immediately looked at the Ultimate Cosplayer, who had picked herself off the floor and was looking down at her shoes. 

“What did you say!?” Maki half-yelled, looking furious. 

“I- It’s just, Kaito’s execution was the only one that failed” Tsumugi sniffled, refusing to make eye contact with the Ultimate Assassin.

“That is true, and it’s much easier to fake an illness then it is to fake a real de- “

“Do you wanna die?” Maki’s cruel words stopped Keebo from finishing his sentence. “Are you people seriously that stupid? Of course he didn’t fake his death, how could you pretend to have an illness?” In retrospect, there were actually a myriad of ways he could’ve faked his illness; however, Shuichi was too terrified to go against the hot-headed Assassin. 

“Please Maki, for the sake of debate, hear us out” he pleaded, watching her face contort in pain. 

“It’s not him Shuichi,” she said softly. Her eyes were desperate. 

“I know, I want to believe in everyone. However, I can’t deny he’s the most suspicious right now. Perhaps if we follow this trail it will lead us to the real Mastermind.” Maki nodded, glancing at Kaito’s grinning portrait. 

“Theoretically, if it is Kaito, who would be the other Mastermind?” Keebo said, before looking at both Shuichi and Maki in turn. 

“Hey! It wasn’t us” Shuichi said, taken aback.  
“I trust you, however Kaito wasn’t really close to anyone else, was he?” Keebo said. 

“Maybe, if he was the Mastermind-”

“Which he’s not.”

“Right, but if he were, perhaps he pretended to not have a connection with the other. That way, we wouldn’t associate the two” Shuichi argued. 

“Nyeh, so who’s left to suspect?” Himiko asked. The room fell silent once more. 

“There’s only one person in which we haven’t seen their body” Maki said gravely. In an instant, Shuichi unfortunately knew who she was referring to. Going around the room, his eyes scanned each and every portrait, until he landed on the right one. 

Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

“Maki. . . you’re referring to Kokichi, correct?” She nodded.

“K-Kokichi??” Himiko cried. 

“It is true that we could not see his body under the hydraulic press, however there was an immense amount of blood at the scene.” Keebo said. 

“I know; however, don’t you think they could have obtained the blood from somewhere?” Shuichi pressed forward. “Monokuma, didn’t you mention something about blood packs in the cafeteria? It was supposed to be used in a case of emergency.”

“Upupupu, I never mentioned anything of the sort!”

“You know when you lie, your ears go down.”

“They do?!” The two-toned bear frantically touched the top of his head.  
“No, but your reaction just now tells me that you indeed were lying” Shuichi said, internally thanking Kokichi for that trick. 

“You kids are so cruel” Monokuma said, sighing. 

“So, it was possible for his death to be faked. The only question is, why?” Maki mused to herself. 

“Umm, isn’t it because he’s the Mastermind?” Tsumugi said. 

“I wasn’t talking about that. If you don’t have anything to contribute, don’t say anything” Maki glared at the bluette, causing her to tremble. “I was referring to the question of, ‘why would Kaito and Kokichi work together’?”

“In addition, why would they be the Masterminds? What motive would compel them to do such a thing?” Shuichi said, trying to comprehend the situation. He couldn’t understand why anyone would take pleasure in running a death game, or for that matter, going to the effort of making friends with everyone, just to stab them in the back. 

“It doesn’t matter anyways, because Kaito and Kokichi aren’t the Masterminds” Maki said firmly. The others reluctantly agreed. 

“Yeah, it’d be impossible for them to betray us like that” Shuichi said. 

‘Hahahaha’

‘Didn’t I tell you sidekick?’

‘The impossible is possible. . . all you gotta do it make it so’

Kaito’s voice resonated around the trail room. Maki stood completely still, eyes wide and twitching. Tsumugi screamed, frantically searching for the source of the sound. Himiko thrust her hands in front of her defensively, perfectly resembling the late Aikido Master, as Keebo tried to analyse what was happening. As for Shuichi, his eyes were fixated on the trial stand beside him, watching in horror as mist slowly began to trickle from the cracks of the floorboards. Before he knew it, the entire room was enveloped in a thick smoke, preventing anyone from seeing.   
“W-what’s going on?” Tsumugi cried out. 

“Nyeh?” Himiko gasped, struggling to locate her friends. 

“It can’t be. . .” Maki gasped, eyes prickling with tears. Just as Shuichi was about to speak up, he felt a cool hand clamp around his mouth. Terrified, his eyes slowly turned to the left, catching a flash of purple amidst the white fog. The hand withdrew from his face, as the heavy mist began to dissolve around them. In the once empty trial stand a man stood, knuckles resting on his hips. He adorned a black and white two-toned jacket with a scarlet shirt underneath, and the eerily familiar bear clips resting atop his voluminous hair. 

“K-Kaito?” Maki stuttered, staring at the former luminary of the stars. He grinned, looking at everyone in turn. 

“Hey guys! Did you miss me?” Everyone’s face was pale, Tsumugi and Maki were trembling, while Himiko looked like she was going to throw up. 

“Aw not fair, how come he gets all the attention?” Another familiar voice rang out. Standing next to Himiko was a much shorter boy, with wild purple hair and violet eyes. His outfit was somehow more terrifying – a black cape encompassing a two-toned rendition of his former uniform, while two Monokuma clips rested on the hat slightly sloping down his head. “That’s too bad, I really wanted your eyes to be on me” Kokichi said, smirking. 

“What the hell?” Maki yelled, looking to both of them. 

“Why do you look so shocked Maki-roll? It’s just me” Kaito grinned.

“Don’t call me that.” Maki looked sick. 

“So, you two really were the Masterminds?” Keebo asked, looking pained. 

“You got it! It was kinda obvious actually, I’m surprised you didn’t pick up on it sooner” Kaito laughed, as if it was nothing but a light-hearted joke. 

“Yeah, you guys were wayyyyyy off” Kokichi giggled.   
“O-Obvious?” said Himiko. 

“Duh, do you really think I wanted to end the killing game? I’ve been telling you guys I was the Mastermind this whole time!” The Ultimate Supreme Leader cackled. “And that friendship crap was sooooo fake, I can’t believe you idiots fell for it!”

“W-Why Kaito?” Maki said, eyes tearing up. “I thought you cared about us, about me. . . “

“Sorry Maki – roll, but it was nice training with you! No offense, you really aren’t my type. Guess the ladies can’t resist my charm, can they?” 

“Stop it” Shuichi said, noticing how the Ultimate Assassin was on the verge of tears. “We want a proper answer, how could you both do such a-an awful thing?” Kaito and Kokichi’s attention turned to him, their faces softening slightly. 

“For despair of course! Well, at least, that’s what the answer always is. . .” Kokichi mused. 

“Always is?” Himiko pressed forward. 

“Y’know the whole ‘hope vs despair’ plotline with Junko Enoshima and Makoto Naegi and ‘hope will always win’ yada yada yada” Kokichi said, sounding nothing but bored. 

“Has he lost it?” Keebo asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“I’m confused too, what on earth are you talking about?” Shuichi asked the pair. At once they began to laugh manically. 

“Ow man, this is gold! Self-proclaimed Danganronpa fanboy Shuichi Saihara doesn’t even remember anything!” Kokichi said in between fits of laughter. 

“Man Shuichi, we must’ve wiped your memory real good!” Kaito added. 

“Wiped. . . Memory?” Maki said coldly. 

“That’s right, couldn’t have any of you remembering the outside world, now could we” Kokichi grinned. “Oh, by the way, earth is fine. You guys are just average high school students. . . or was that just a lie? Nehehe!” 

“Do you wanna die?” Maki warned him, though her threat didn’t seem to faze the smaller boy. 

“Were those memories of the Ultimate Hunt just fake?” Keebo asked. 

“Obviously, jeez, can’t believe you guys fell for such an obvious lie” Kaito said, rolling his eyes. 

“Whatever the truth is. . . it doesn’t matter, does it?” Shuichi said, looking at them.

“Huh?” said Kokichi. 

“It doesn’t matter whether or not everything is a lie or not, we’re still going to end this killing game” he said confidently. Himiko gave him a small smile, Tsumugi stood up straighter, Keebo narrowed his eyes while Maki gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement. 

“That’s right, lie or no lie, we’re going to escape!” Himiko yelled. 

“We’re going to end this ‘Danganronpa’ thing, no matter what it takes!” Keebo said. The two Masterminds looked at one another, before starting to laugh once again. 

“Hey! What’s so f-funny?” Tsumugi cried. 

“Are you guys that stupid? Aren’t you forgetting that you voted incorrectly?” Kokichi’s grin was unnaturally wide, his hollow eyes staring right through them. 

“No. . .” Shuichi gasped, the horror of reality settling in. 

“Oh yes! You guys are all going to get executed! Doesn’t that sound fun?” Kokichi said, balling his fists in excitement. 

“I gotta say though, it was fun while it lasted” Kaito sighed, staring at the trial room. “Oh well, you can’t have everything, can you?” He grinned, looking to Maki. 

“You’re a monster” she spat, as he simply chucked at her anger. 

“You know it” he winked, before glancing up at Monokuma. “Hey, build – a – bear – reject, isn’t it time we get this show started?”

“Upupupu, I’ve been waiting for this! Without further ado, it’s punishment time!” The bear cackled, causing everyone to panic. 

“No! Stop!” Himiko cried, the room turning a deep shade of crimson. “Wahhhhh! Angie! Tenko! Help me!”

“This can’t be it!” Keebo yelled. “There has to be a way!”

“Please! I don’t want to die!” Tsumugi wept. From the shadows emerged a familiar collar, attached to hulking chains. It clamped around her neck and began to drag her backwards, as one by one the survivors found themselves bound by the throat. The Ultimate Cosplayer was the first to go, followed by the redheaded mage and the silver robot. 

“Shuichi!” Maki cried, the chains tugging her towards the shadows. The Ultimate Detective cried out, trying to reach her from across the courtroom – but it was too late. She was dragged back by the throat, tears welling up in her crimson eyes as she disappeared from his sight completely. Before he could chase after her, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his torso, retraining him completely. 

“Hey sidekick, where are you going?” Kaito taunted, breathing into Shuichi’s ear. He squirmed, trying to break from his iron hold, to no avail. 

“He doesn’t even look happy to see us – wahhhhhhhhhh! you’re so mean Shuichi!” Kokichi cried, crocodile tears streaming down his face. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Shuichi whispered, face paling as Kokichi stepped closer. In an instant, the smaller boy stopped crying. 

“Huh?” he asked, looking genuinely confused. Kaito’s arms tightened around him.   
“I-I’m going to be executed, aren’t I?” Shuichi stuttered, trembling. The thought of death was terrifying yes, but after days of witnessing gruesome murders and gut-wrenching executions he had become content with the thought of letting go. Kaede’s smiling face flashed in his mind. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kaito growled, making Shuichi jump. 

“Don’t be silly Shumai! We’re not going to kill you” Kokichi crooned, his face inches away from the detective. 

“But we are going to kill all of your friends.”

“WHAT?” Shuichi screamed, thrashing against Kaito’s restraints in a desperate attempt to escape. Kokichi grinned, before turning away and strolling over to the myriad of screens that had descended from the ceiling. 

“Ta-da!” he laughed, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas day. One by one, the monitors lit up, each one displaying a different room – a different execution. 

Shirogane pinned to a wall by millions of needles.

Yumeno crying as the saw began to cut through the block encasing her body. 

Keebo’s eyes rolling back as the water seeps through his circuits. 

Harukawa’s torso adorned with bullet holes, as she feebly tries to get back up. 

And their screams. . . 

Their screams 

Every single one 

They were screaming.

Please 

Make it stop

Everyone

I’m so sorry 

“I’ll never forgive you” Shuichi rasps, his throat bound by the weight of an invisible noose. Blood coats his navy suit, clinging to him like the cold sweat rolling down his forehead. His legs had buckled as soon as Kaito had loosened his grip, sending him crashing to the floor in despair. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that~” Kokichi giggles, producing a flashback light from his crimson stained attire. Shuichi’s heart plummets. 

“Whatever memories we put in here, you’ll believe it” Kaito grins, as Kokichi kneels in front of the detective. 

“Smile!” Kokichi says, the last ray of hope dissolving right in front of his eyes as he flips the switch. 

And for a moment of bliss, Shuichi could pretend the blinding light enveloping him whole was that of Kaede’s gentle hands guiding him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> There are some minor hints about the mastermind's motivation throughout the story, but majority of it is open ended. If anyone would like a sequel kind of explaining what happened before and after this fic let me know!! :)


End file.
